Dean Miller
|image = |Gender = Male |Age = 15 |Hair Color = Brown |Eye Color = Brown |Birthday = July 10 1996 |Height = 5'9" |Weight = Am I supposed to know? |Address = 4658 Queen Street West, Los Angeles, California |Occupation(s) = Student, Singer, Song-Writer |Aliases = Dean |Family = Mychael Miller (Father) Mandy Miller (Mother) |Friends = Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro |Relationships = n/a |Pets(s) = . |Enemies = Jade West, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro (not sure where I stand grounds with them) |Interests = Hanging out with Ashley when she's not on PMS grumpy and playing the guitar |Education = Hollywood Arts High School |Talent = Singing and Song-writing |Weaknesses = Ashley's claws. |First appearance = May 12 2012 |Last appearance = |Portrayer = Justin Bieber.}} Well hey. I'm Dean Miller, call me Dean. And it doesn't get much shorter than that. Love me or hate me, I bet there's more of a chance you'll hate me. Because everyone seems to. Appearance Hair Colour: ''' Brown '''Eye Colour: Brown Trademark: Charm I'm confident with myself. I think I look good, considering I'm the son of a model. Well, yeah of course, duh. Though I feel like everyone should be happy with themselves, or else they become one of those people who demand to be told they're pretty. Everyone should know they're good looking at heart and that they don't need an opinion from someone than themself. Family Mychael Miller FATHER My father's alright. Well he's rich, for one. He's not very known but you know, still very rich. When he's around, he's nice. Though he would probably be sleeping for most of the time. But when he's not, he's talkable.... But not much because he'll be out for 99% of the day anyway. Mandy Miller MOTHER She's alright too. Like my father she's gone for 99% of the day, but she does check up on me. She's a model so it's, understandable. She always comes home a wreck though, like Crayola gang-banged her face, and it looks even worse because she's crying. She's always been made fun of because of her post-baby body because of me. One time it was so bad, she blamed me. She never blames me... History I was born on July 10 1996, in some photography studio. I wasn't due for 3 more weeks, so it was shocking. Yeah, in our homevideos my mom is screaming at my face for not coming on my due date. Thanks Mom. I learnt everything I know now at age 3. Courtesy to my mom, she was the one who taught me. At age 3 (almost 4), I went to a K-12 boarding school. At age 15, I discovered this school, and auditioned, made it in. Personality I don't really know my personality, but you describe it for me. Some say I'm cocky and arrogant, some will say I'm very generous and sweet. All depends on who you are. People Ashley Hudson Ashley is an amazing girl. She's really pretty and one of my best friends at HA. But she sadly she hates me. But still, she's gorgeous. I want her to be my girlfriend so bad but she turns me down. I don't really mind that she turns me down, though that's kind of weird. I'm fine and appreciative of being in the friendzone with her. Though sometimes she hates my guts, we can really be friends sometimes. I've decided to back off from her now. She just really seems to hate me and I just... don' want to bug her anymore with her boyfriend. Jasmine Wilson Jasmine is a really hot sweet girl. I want her to be best friends with me, that would be awesome. I'm like her little brother. We hang out. Jaz is nice unlike some girls. Marguerite Griffin Margie, hah, only I can call her that, is a friend of mine. She's like Jaz, except we hang out a little more. She's a friend definitely, and I'm so surprised she doesn't hate me. Trivia *I hate being compared to Justin Bieber. *I hate Justin Bieber. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Males Category:1996 Births Category:Dean Miller